In Loving Comfort
by Beninja2618
Summary: Kiara blames herself for Zira's death and as a result she has constant nightmares in which Zira seeks revenge. Kiara can't take much more but will the one she meant to be with be able to help her? (A Secret Santa present for Iclandic Envoy! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!)


**Hello once again audience last time I WASN'T HERE BECAUSE OF LIFE! And I apologize for that and this time I'm writing this fanfiction for a Secret Santa I have taken apart of this year. This is for my good friend Icelandic Envoy! Hope you enjoy!**

_**I do NOT own any characters! All copyrights go to Disney!**_

Pounding. That was all she could hear. The pounding in her ears was so intense. It was because her heart was racing along with her. She was running and she was terrified. She kept running through the golden, grassy fields of the Pridelands, trying to outmaneuver her pursuer. But soon her legs grew tight and weak. She didn't notice how long and far she ran. She had to stop. She was too exhausted to keep running. She collapsed on her side panting and gasping in air, greedily swallowing each breath from the lack of it in her lungs. She then carefully lifted her head to peek above the grassy terrain, checking for any signs of the one chasing her. There was none.

She sighed in relief as she let her head fall back down, continuing to pant a bit still tired from her chase. But then she heard a whisper in the winds that began blowing quietly and ominously. "Kiara…", the whisper sounded afar but echoed closer.

Kiara jumped and whipped around. She thought she heard it coming from all directions but couldn't pinpoint which way it came from. Her breathing picked up as well as the pace of her already fast beating heart. She heard it again. "Kiara…", this voice radiated around her.

Kiara looked left and right but couldn't see anything. Soon the deathly winds died down and not a sound was heard but Kiara's heavy breathing and pounding heart. She gulped and gasped as she looked around to make sure she was alone. She didn't hear or see anything and heaved out a sigh as she turned.

Suddenly she found a ghostly cloud in front of her as she jumped back with a scream, her fur raising and legs, feet, and claws stretched out from fright.

The cloud began taking a form and Kiara's eyes widened in fear as the cloud took a resemblance to a lioness. But not just any lioness. "Z… Zira." Kira whimpered as she backed away. But the spirit of Zira stepped through the air like she was walking on solid earth closer to Kiara as she stepped away. "You stole my precious son from me, you deny us our rightful place in the Pridelands, and you killed me." Zira growled as she kept a solemn expression on her face.

"No please. Kovu didn't want to hurt anyone after he got to know us. You tried to kill us because Father was the rightful ruler and Scar only got to be King because he deceived everyone. And I would never kill another lioness. I tried to save you but you still tried taking me with you." Kira retaliated but she did so in the state of shock she was still in.

"And I plan on taking you down with me. That should please my Scar and Nuka. We'll bring you to hell with us and watch how miserable Simba and Kovu will be without their darling Kiara. …Kiara… Kiara…" Zira now was chanting her name as her eyes grew darker and she kept approaching her. Soon two more clouds appeared and they also took forms. As they formed they too began talking like Zira's ghost was, chanting Kiara's name as they approached. Scar was now seen on Zira's right and Nuka on her left as they three walked in sync to her as she was crawling backwards faster.

"No please leave me alone." She begged as she turned and tried to run but found the world around her changed as she now seemed to run in place while the three dark spirits loomed closer still calling out her name in a disturbing tone. "Kiara… Kiara… Kiara…"

She soon found footing and booked it as fast as she could but then noticed a cliff straight ahead. She gasped as she dug her paws into the soil but found herself flying over the edge. She whipped herself around and dug her claws into the rocky cliffside. She clung on for dear life as the distorted world began taking form. She soon saw she was in a gorge and below her she heard thunderclaps. But when she looked down she didn't believe what she saw. It was a herd of wildebeest stampeding through the gorge. Kiara knew exactly where she was. This was the exact place the Simba described when Mufasa was killed. Her eyes widened when she put the pieces together and looked back up to see the ghosts grinning viciously above her.

Zira then reached down and sank her claws into Kiara's paws. Kiara cried out in pain. She couldn't believe a ghost was somehow physically harming her. Tears rolled down her face as she looked at Zira I pure terror. But then a roar came echoing from above and they looked to see two lions standing above them. It was Simba and Kovu. They were here to save her. "Father! Kovu!" She cried out happily.

The two were royally pissed off as they charged at the spirit. But they next thing they knew was the ghosts of Scar and Nuka was tackling them and pinned them both to the ground. The small glimmer of hope Kiara had gotten was now ripped away from her when Scar got Simba and Kovu was pinned by Nuka. She looked back to Zira who grinned evilly and let out a hearty chuckle. "Kiara!" Simba called out trying to get to her but Scar pressed down on Simba. "Your daughter will belong to us now." He growled as he too chuckled. Kovu tried to fight back but was easily held down by his dead brother. "Watch as your precious mate is killed. And there's nothing you can do about it." Nuka said laughing like a hyena. "N-NO! KIARA!" Kovu cried out.

Kiara wanted to call back but Zira dug her claws in deeper, drawing blood. "All hail the queen." Zira said lowly. She was practically repeating Simba's past and she knew what happened next as her eyes widened. Zira then ripped Kiara's paws off the cliff and released her as Kiara began falling to her doom. She screamed as she heard both her father and mate cry out as she tumbled through the air and down closer to the spooked herd. As she fell into the wildebeest herd and was trampled, suddenly…

**What's gonna happen? Find out next time! I know I'm evil like that. :3**


End file.
